~TrickWings~
Description: TrickWings will be born with sun scales, much like a NightWing with the teardrop scales on their sides. But the color of the sun scales will change, depending on the rank, like Dragonet, or Adult. Their wing undersides are either silver, bright red, or dark purple. They also have little particles floating off of them, a little like the DarkWing scrolls. TrickWings also usually have black and purple swirls on their wing undersides that move and curl. Each TrickWing has a different swirl pattern, which distinguishes their identity. Their claws and horns are metallic and silver. It is very rare that their horns are white. TrickWings also give off a strange energy, like the pulsing energy of an Animus dragon. TrickWings are strange dragons. Like RainWings, their scales are constantly changing, but unlike RainWings, TrickWings cannot control their scales. The scales can only be in dark colors, like dark green, emerald, cobalt, purple, black, etc. TrickWings also can stand up on two legs, quite easily, and have a blocky maw, fangs in the front, and blocky teeth in the back, making them pose as an omnivore. Abilities TrickWings have powerful magical abilities. Usually TrickWings can only do simple spells for battle, like changing one object to another. A complex, powerful spell requires lots of study, practice, and energy. The full potential of TrickWing magic is unknown. This is much like telekinesis, because they lift and reshape objects with their minds. TrickWings, like some other tribes, can also breathe fire. TrickWings are also extreme pranksters. They love to prank dragons, such as trolling, and will always leave them smiling. The full power of TrickWings is unknown. Queen The queen of the TrickWings is Queen Prankster. She is very pleasant, and will tolerate even the most annoying dragon in the world. Territory The TrickWings live in a kingdom of forests, called the Mystclaw Forest. Many dragons do not dare to go into the forests, as it is very easy to get lost. Some rumors suggest that the forest reforms itself, so that it never looks the same once. It is described to be a place of great beauty, where fireflies glow and there is beautiful twilight views. This forest is never usually light, in fact, it is almost always sunset in the Spell Kingdom. This tribe is also allied with the FallenWings, and is one of the few tribes that is not affected by their music. The TrickWings live in a large forest called the Mystclaw forest, which no dragon dares to enter. The TrickWings live in a kingdom of forests, called the Mystclaw Forest. Many dragons do not dare to go into the forests, as it is very easy to get lost. Some rumors suggest that the forest reforms itself, so that it never looks the same once. It is described to be a place of great beauty, where fireflies glow and there is beautiful twilight views. This forest is never usually light, in fact, it is almost always sunset or twilight in the Spell Kingdom. History and Culture The TrickWings are excellent crafters, and they use their magical abilities to make weapons. Because of this, they have powerful armies and many dragons like to have them for allies. They also use their powers to make beautiful art, by enchanting the artwork to form an image beautifully. Yet the TrickWings have not been seen from for twenty years, right about the time Queen Oasis was murdered. Strangely, the occasional TrickWing will be seen for a few seconds, poking their heads out of forests, lurking near the edge of their kingdom, but never publicly being seen or interacting with other dragons. Strange… The TrickWings were dragons closely related to NightWings and RainWings, but eventually, one species evolved from them. This species became known as the tribe TrickWings. One of the first TrickWings, named Auxillius, realized what he could do with his powers and began to study and practice, and eventually forged a weapon that could ultimately destroy Pyrrhia. Seeing the danger, the other TrickWings put him to death and destroyed the weapon before it was too late. The weapon, sometimes known as the Diadem of Auxillius.